Bo-ed To Death
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: What happens when everyone's favorite Bo-Liever, Bo Dallas, makes a visit to Monster High in order enlighten their school spirit? Well... it's nothing like you imagined. Warning: Rated T for a bit of strong language.


**"Bo-ed To Death"**

 **Rated T for language  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with WWE or Monster High. The World Wrestling Entertainment and its wrestlers are owned by Vince McMahon and Monster High is owned by Mattel and the author of the Monster High books, Lisi Harrison. So what if the rest of the students at Monster High were greeted by a certain Bo-Liever? Well, this is what you probably get. So all in all, enjoy!**

* * *

The entire student body at Monster High all showed up at their local Scareatorium for a special assembly. Frankie Stein, the daughter of Frankenstein looked curious and excited while the rest of her friends (namely Draculaura, Cleo, Clawdeen, Ghoulia and Lagoona) all looked bored, like they wanted to leave home instead of attending this little event.

"I wonder what Headmistress Bloodgood's got planned for us?" Frankie replied.

"Whatever this is, it's making me form wrinkles." Cleo groaned.

"Uwwwwaaaa..." Ghoulia moaned. **_("You said it.")_**

"Oh, come on, where's your school spirit?" Frankie said, trying to cheer her friends up on this boring day.

"It's begging to stay home and sleep all day long, that's what." Clawdeen groaned.

"Hopefully, this won't last long," Lagoona yawned. "My eyes are this close to shutting on me."

"Me too." Draculaura yawned as well.

"I'm certain whoever will be seeing will get us pumped up." Frankie nodded.

By then, the rest of the students were already taking their seats. As they were seated, the lights dimmed inside the skullatorium.

"Oh good, the lights are coming down." Clawdeen muttered, "I can finally sleep it out."

But before she could fall asleep, epic music started playing in the background. It was a delightful instrumental, which had an epic 'you can do anything if you try hard enough' feel.

Suddenly, a long-haired man with a goofy-ass smile started running to the stage, spinning around and giving out a thumbs up. The crowd gave him a surprising round an applause which was soon ended with him bowing down on his knee, just like a certain inspirational football player. The rest of the students didn't know who this man was (some of them didn't want to because they would rather nod off instead), but they were eager to see what this muscled young man with a 'Bo-Lieve' shirt had to say.

"Ghouls and Monsters of Monster High, how are all of you doing today?" The stranger said.

Unfortunately for him, he didn't that much of a response from the crowd.

"Okay, I see that some of you aren't that excited at first, but when I motivate you here today, you'll be walking out of this auditorium with pride and confidence!" He shouted again. "Anyway, allow me to introduce to you! My name is Bo Dallas, and I'm here to enlighten you everyone at Monster High!"

"Oh, bite me..." Cleo said, muttering at Bo under her breath.

"I've seen how this place has been faltering with school spirit lately," Bo replied. "The graveball team here has the worst win-loss record there ever is. The entire casketball team has been plagued with injuries. And worst of all, your so-called fearleading squad is now short one member."

"Hey, come on." Frankie groaned under her breath as well. "They didn't quit! They all had food poisoning!"

"But you shouldn't be like that!" Bo exclaimed. "It's not the end of the world. You may be struggling, but if you can band together and stick up for each other, deep down you can improve as a school gifted with freaks, geeks, creeps, goons and retards!"

"What on earth did he call us?" Clawdeen raised her eyebrow.

To make an example, Bo decided to get off the stage and approach one of the students, namely Ghoulia Yelps.

"Take this young lady, for example." Bo replied. "Sure, on the outside, she may be braindead, mentally challenged and retarded, but on the inside, she just wants to be a bird and fly. Just like everyone of you wants to be birds."

"Ouggggha..." Ghoulia moaned while thinking. **( _"Oh no, did he just call me retarded? I am not retarded!"_ )**

After clearly trashing Ghoulia, Bo approached another student. This time, it was Jinafire Long.

"And here's another young lady right here." Bo said, placing his hand on Jinafire's shoulder. "She may be suffering from a case of jaundice and looks diseased, but that's not stopping her from accomplishing her dreams, despite the condition. Whoever your name is, keep on reaching for the stars!"

 _"I don't have any jaundice!"_ Jinafire thought in anger. " _My skin is always like this!"_

Bo kept on going, yet not even knowing that the students we're being offended by his comments. The next student Bo approached to was the big Manny Taur.

"Now, we're gonna go to the men now!" Bo said, placing his hand on Manny's shoulder. "Take this big guy with the nose ring. Despite him looking like an orange elephant on steroids, deep down, he wants to be accepted just like the rest of you uggos!"

 _"Hey, I ain't no frickin' orange elephant!"_ Manny thought as Bo passed him.

Suddenly, the mood from the students faces went from bored to mad. Even Frankie Stein stared to get enraged of the way this goofball was putting down his friends like that.

But things really got too far on her mind when Bo approached the next student, which was Neighthan Rot.

"And what about this guy?" Bo said, standing next to Neighthan. "He's a total freak with burns on half of his body and a skinny cone on top of his head! But despite looking like a grotesque testicle, he still wants to accomplish his dreams if he tries!"

 _"Okay, this guy's making me sick..."_ Neighthan thought as he growled in anger.

Bo decided to close things from here by getting back up to the stage and closing out his final statement.

"Everyone, what I'm trying to say to all of you, is that if you can start loving one another despite being a monstrous freak, then maybe your school can get back that school spirit you have!" Bo exclaimed. "All you have to do... is BOOOO-LIEEEEEEEVE!"

Unfortunately for Bo, the rest of the students didn't Bo-Lieve.

Instead, they were pissed off at him for those remarks. In fact, they were so pissed off that they got out of their seat and approached Bo with the tenacity of an angry mob.

Clawdeen and her brother sister, Clawd and Howleen both sharpened their claws while Frankie Stein started emitting electricity from her bolts. The men like Heath, Manny, Johnny Spirit and Invisi Billy cracked their knuckles hard while Spectra, Kiyomi and Porter decided to float their way over to them in anger. It was clear that they had enough of Bo's bullshit. So it was about time to pay the smiley freak back with a little message of their own.

Yet Bo still couldn't see it. So as they got up the stage all mad and angry, Bo spoke once again (for perhaps the last time).

"That's the spirit!" Bo exclaimed, showing a little bit of fear. "Who else wants to BoLieve?!"

 _ **Several hours later...**_

A doctor at the New Salem Hospital was busy checking his records when he went into the patient's room.

"Okay, patient." The doctor said. "How are we doing today?"

The patient that the doctor was talking to was Bo Dallas, who was wrapped up in an entire body cast. Apparently, that little meeting with the Monster High students didn't go well as planned. It finally took some time for the optimist to finally realize that.

"I'm a little fine, Doc." Bo nodded weakly. "I'm still suffering aftershocks from that green-skinned chick. I think he shocked 'Little Bo' too."

"I'm very sorry to hear that," The Doctor sighed. "However, I'm afraid I've got some bad news-"

"That's something Bad News Barrett would say..." Bo rolled his eyes.

"Your injuries may take more time to heal, so we're keeping you in this hospital for another few weeks." The doctor replied. "But the good news is that you have TV to keep you company, so that should be good for you."

"Oh, that's dandy..." Bo rolled his eyes.

"I'm gonna check on you for another hour, so get very well!" The doctor smiled as he left.

"Just perfect." Bo groaned.

So after he turned on the TV, he looked right to his roommate, which happened to be Xavier Woods from the The New Day. He was more fortunate than Bo, only suffering bumps, bruises alongside a broken arm and leg. Curious to see why Xavier was here in the first place, Bo looked to the left and replied.

"So what are you in for?" Bo raised his eyebrow.

"I was busy having attending a seminar to students of Ever After High," Xavier replied. "I accidentally pissed them off for trashing their negativity, so I had to bolt out of here as fast as I could. I would've escaped nicely if Big E and Kofi hadn't used me for a shield. I couldn't escape in time. They had to leave without me, man. It was so horrible, it was like having to run through a minefield full of mouse-traps, nuclear explosions and angry pissed-off princesses. They would've took me to their hospital, but it was filled, so I had to come here instead. Anyway, why are you here, Bo?"

"I got my ass kicked by a bunch of prissy high-schooled freaks," Bo confessed. "I guess they didn't Bo-Lieve after all."

Hearing this, Xavier let out a little chuckle and replied:

"Yeah, I guess kids definitely do the darndest shit, don't they?"

"You're telling me," Bo nodded. "Serves Vince right for having us talk to freaks..."

From there, both Bo and Xavier laughed it off as they enjoyed their television. Despite what they've been through with these similar incidents, looks like this day wasn't horrible for them after all.

* * *

 **Yeah, I had to include Xavier in there, well because he sucks. But at least the loyal New Day fans will be satisfied. (Sorry, no offense, not a New Day fan here, they suck.)**

 **By the way, I had to include a lot of translations for Ghoulia, so we could know what she's saying.**

 **Anyway, what did the rest of you think? Feedbacks are appreciated, my fellow ghouls and monsters! Until next time, this is UltimateWarriorFan4Ever signing off for now!**


End file.
